Location-based service (LBS) is a value-added service provided by various wireless networks such as 3GPP, 3GPP2, and WiMAX. Acquiring knowledge of a user's location enables various LBS applications such as, for example, enhanced 911 (E-911), location-based 411, location-based messaging and/or friend finding. A user's location is determined in different ways such as, for example, using network-based technology, using terminal-based technology, and/or hybrid technology (a combination of the former technologies). Many positioning technologies such as, for example, Cell of Origin (COO), Time of Arrival (TOA), Observed Time Difference of Arrival (OTDOA), Enhanced Observed Time Difference (E-OTD) as well as the satellite-based systems such as the Global Navigation Satellite Systems (GNSS), or Assisted- GNSS (A-GNSS), are in place to estimate the location of, for example, a mobile device and convert it into a meaningful longitude, and latitude coordinates for LBS applications. The LBS applications may be provided via the wireless networks and/or Femtocells. A Femtocell, originally known as an Access Point Base Station, is a small base station, typically designed for use in a home or small business. A Femtocell connects to the service provider's network via a broadband (such as DSL or cable) IP network. A Femtocell allows service providers to extend service coverage indoors, especially where access would otherwise be limited or unavailable. A Femtocell incorporates some of the functionality of a typical base station but extends it to allow a simpler, self contained deployment. For example, a UMTS Femtocell contains a Node B, RNC and GPRS Support Node (SGSN) with Ethernet for backhaul.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.